


You Got Soul (and everybody knows that it's alright)

by MistyWritesUvU



Category: Soul (2020)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyWritesUvU/pseuds/MistyWritesUvU
Summary: *SPOILERS*Joe Garener falls into a coma after failling from a pot hole and is trying to get back into his body. But what if he was stuck going to the Great Beyond with no way out?
Kudos: 2





	You Got Soul (and everybody knows that it's alright)

"I got the gig!" was the last thing Joe Gardener, a musician teacher at a middle school, said before falling down a pot hole. He hit his head in a vital area, striking him into a coma. Luckyily, someone found him lying in the sewage water of downtown New York. He was rushed to the hospital as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Joe's soul fell onto the ground. Where was he? He didn't know. The amount of questions Joe asked himself overwhelmed him. Trying to take in the land before him, Joe felt himself... Moving? Yes. Moving. Without walking. Joe was on a converer belt going somewhere. Where was he? He didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Still a noob


End file.
